


tidak ada kereta di jalur ini

by kenzeira



Category: Given (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Ugetsu, apa kau tidak rindu memanggil namaku? [AkiGetsu]
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu
Kudos: 5





	tidak ada kereta di jalur ini

Akhir-akhir ini, Ugetsu sering memimpikan melihat rel kereta—membentang jauh, ke suatu tempat entah di mana, meski tampaknya rel itu seakan tidak memiliki ujung.

Sementara di kanan-kiri, hanya rerumputan hijau terhampar, ada pula satu pohon rindang yang tak ia ketahui apa namanya—barangkali ek? Atau sebenarnya pohon itu adalah pohon imajinasi; tidak pernah ada di dataran manapun selain mimpinya. Bisa jadi pohon rahasia; menyimpan bisikan-bisikan rindu dari seorang kekasih yang lenyap ditelan malam. Bisikan-bisikan yang tidak pernah benar-benar diutarakan ketika ia sadar sepenuhnya.

_Ugetsu, apa kau tidak rindu padaku?_

Biarkan bisikan tetap menjadi bisikan. Biarkan pertanyaan tetap menjadi pertanyaan. Itu adalah suara yang sangat dikenalnya, terdengar dari atas langit—seumpama hujan, membekukan diri, membuat ia menggigil. Suara demi suara kembali terdengar, mempertanyakan hal yang kurang lebih sama; soal kerinduan. Ugetsu mencoba mengenyahkan. Alunan Tchaikovsky muncul begitu saja dari dalam kepalanya. _Pas de Deux_. Mengalun lembut, mengalun cepat, menciptakan daya imaji lain.

Ugetsu memutuskan untuk mengadakan konser seorang diri; di tengah-tengah jalur kereta tanpa ujung, di antara hamparan rumput hijau dan sebatang pohon rahasia. Ia memainkan violinnya penuh gairah, hasrat. Menggebu.

_Ketika aku terbangun nanti, bisakah kau tanyakan pertanyaan itu langsung kepadaku dan bukannya melalui mimpi?_

Dan ketika terbangun, Ugetsu tidak menemukan siapa pun di sampingnya. Tidak pernah ada laki-laki yang tidur di sana, tidak pernah lagi sejak … ah. Ia enggan menyebut namanya. Tetapi, tampaknya, nama itu justru semakin kuat menancap di kepalanya—dengan akar besar, sulit untuk dicabut. Semakin ia tidak ingin menyebut nama laki-laki itu, semakin ia sering terlempar ke dalam mimpi yang sama. Barangkali nama tersebut telah berubah menjadi pohon rahasia dan rel kereta adalah jalan panjang yang harus ia tempuh untuk meninggalkan pohon itu, sementara rumput-rumput adalah kenangan yang berserak.

Kembali, ia pejamkan mata. Melanjutkan mimpi.

_Ugetsu, apa kau tidak rindu memanggil namaku?_

Meski ia memanggil nama itu, pemiliknya tidak akan (lagi) menoleh. Meski ia memanggil nama itu, pemiliknya mungkin akan tetap berjalan menjauh. Meski ia memanggil nama itu, keadaan tidak akan berubah.

_Bukankah sudah waktunya kau berhenti mendiami isi kepalaku, Aki?_

* * *

1:57 AM – November 18, 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Given © Kizu Natsuki. No profit gained from this fanwork.  
PS. Saya butuh pelampiasan.


End file.
